


Not Much But What They Have

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kidlock, OctoJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-delayed 'puppy love' prompt becomes octo!John kidlock fic. I regret nothing. A 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much But What They Have

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this took longer than it should, and now it's Octo!John. The most adorable AU ever. Oh my god. Anyway. This kind of mutated out of puppy love exactly and into 'innocent kid love', which are similar in my mind but a little different? I don't know. 
> 
> As ever I own nothing.

It’s not much.

A tentacle wrapped around his pinky, a careful breath of a kiss placed on a tiny head. Warmth breathed into a scarf, and the comforting scent of the sea keeping him from losing his temper with all of the idiots around them.

A slippery bit of comfort, solidity in his hand, wiping away the briny tears he cries after Father leaves (his fault, _his fault_ , and Mycroft knows that too and his eyes are so _cold_ now) and soaking them up, making them disappear. John is quite good at making the hurt disappear.

A soft giggle and a burst of ink that spoils all Mycroft’s shirts, along with the dinner party that he was going to drag Sherlock to. Pompous git, thinks he’s in charge now.

A listening ear bent to all the tales he tells: not only the deductions everyone else wants him to hush about, but the fantasies as well, the dreams of running away to the sea (the sea where he found John, the sea where all good things are) and becoming a pirate. His own rules, his own ship, a crew who will understand - and John first mate among them, of course, a sword in every hand and tentacle and the most feared pirate on the sea besides Sherlock himself.

It’s innocent. It’s beautiful.


End file.
